Consequences
by Penelope Louise
Summary: Post-Truth and Consequences. Gibbs orders Ziva to stay with Tony for the night. Tiva.


_**A/N: I am so loving the new season! And the kiss was just LOVE!**_

_**Dedicated to dizzy – in – the – izzy and Adiver.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But, mark my words, someday I _WILL_.**_**  
**_

* * *

"David, you're going with DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered Ziva. Ziva looked up, surprised.

"What?" She asked, stunned and wary of why she would go with Tony.

"You have no house. It blew up, remember? And even if you did, I'm not leaving you on your own. You're going with DiNozzo." Ziva took a step towards Gibbs, who raised his eyebrows.

"But…" Ziva began, but Gibbs interrupted her.

"And that is an **order**." He emphasized, before turning on his heel, and heading up the stairs to Vance's office. Ziva turned and glared at Tony.

"Did you do this?" She asked him, and he shook his head.

"No, I had absolutely nothing to do with it…" Tony told her, and managed to keep his mouth shut before he told her that he wanted her to stay… The damned truth serum was only just wearing off.

McGee smirked, and Tony watched as his previous sidekick opened the third drawer of Tony's desk. McGee threw Tony a box, except Tony fumbled it. Ziva picked it up off the floor, and glared at McGee. Tony noticed what it was.

"McWeirdo, what are you thinking?!" Tony looked at McGee, slightly weirded out. McGee grinned, before heading for the elevator to go down to Abby's lab. Tony called after him, "and how did you know they were in my desk?!?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, and threw the box at Tony. He grimaced as it hit the side of his head. Grabbing Tony's bag, Ziva headed for the elevator, and he quickly followed her. The elevator doors closed behind them, and the last thing Gibbs heard from his two agents as he exited Vance's office was:

"Why do you keep condoms in your desk anyway?"

"You never know, I might get lucky."

Unfortunately, Gibbs missed Ziva's reply.

"With who? Abby has McGee." She watched as Tony smirked.

"You?" He suggested, and winced as she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Dream on, DiNozzo." Ziva chuckled at his expression.

"Oh, I do." He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes at his antics.

Twenty minutes later, Tony pulled his car to a halt outside his house. He opened the driver door, and was quickly around to open the passenger door for Ziva.

"I'm not injured, Tony." Ziva informed him as she stood up, but her words were contradicted as she winced as she knocked her bruised arm on the car door. She looked up at Tony's concerned face. "I am fine."

Nevertheless, Tony was not reassured and rested his hand lightly on Ziva's waist. She was surprised at the gentle touch, but didn't move away. Together, they walked up to the front door of Tony's apartment. Taking out a key from his pocket, he unlocked the door and held it open for Ziva.

She entered his home, and was surprised to see it was quite tidy. She headed through into the living room. Tony leaned down and put his lips to her ear and she shivered in unconcealed delight as his breath tickled her ear. "Like what you see?" She smirked and turned around. Tony looked down at her and she stared right back at him. He couldn't help but notice how the thumb and forefinger curled around the back pocket of his jeans.

Time almost slowed down and Tony leaned towards her, their faces getting closer, inch by inch… until finally their lips touched. At first it was gentle – as if they were testing each other – but it soon grew fiercer, more passionate.

Ziva pressed herself into him, and he moved backwards until he fell onto the couch. Ziva landed on top of him.

"Ow…" Tony groaned as his bruised and battered body hit the couch. Ziva sat up, straddling him.

"Are you sure **you** are okay?" She asked, her fingers brushing over his bruised cheek.

"I'm fine." He repeated her own words only minutes earlier. She leaned down, her lips touching gently on the tender area. His lips came into contact with her neck, and he pulled her down so she was lying on top of him.

"I think McGeek may have had a point." Tony grinned.

"You wish he did." Ziva smirked, and her fingers played with the zipper of his pants.

This was going to be an interesting night.

_**

* * *

A/N: Feedback would be awesome, thanks!**_


End file.
